Ansley
Don't get this confused with...'' '' * Aynsley - Ryan's seventh and eighth grade classmate with powers of fashion. Home World: Earth First Appearance: Loudmouth (Origins: Part 2) Ansley is a human-Nevalian hybrid in the Razor: Franchise who first appears in Loudmouth (Origins: Part 2). Razor: Miraculous First Appearance: Loudmouth (Origins: Part 2) Appearance As Ansley Ansley is a light-skinned girl with teal eyes. Ansley wears a short-sleeved shirt with a picture of a sea at sunset. She wears black shorts. She wears teal sneakers and eyeliner. As Riptide Riptide has periwinkle skin with blue eyes. She has gills. There are golden fins running down her back. Sometimes, she glows in the dark. She has blue flippers on her feet, which can be combined to form a blue tail. She wears a black sleeveless suit. Powers and Abilities As Ansley Ansley does not have many abilities, except for normal human abilities. As Riptide * Hydrokinesis - Ansley can manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. * Aquatic Adaptation - Ansley can adapted to underwater living. * Aquatic Respiration - Ansley can breathe underwater. * Dehydration - Ansley can absorb water. * Hydroportation - Ansley can teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. * Hydromancy - Ansley can be granted divination via water. * Water Mimicry - Ansley can turn into liquid water. * Water Generation - Ansley can generate water. * Holy Water Manipulation - Ansley can create, manipulate and control graceful waters. * Dark Water Manipulation - Ansley can create, manipulate and control evil and dangerous waters. Appearances Season 1 * Loudmouth (Origins: Part 2) (first appearance) * Riptide Isle Kidz First Appearance: Confessions of a Sixth Grade Superhero Appearance Ansley now wears a short-sleeved shirt with a picture of a sea at dawn. She wears navy shorts. She wears navy sneakers and eyeliner. Powers and Abilities She has no powers, except for normal human abilities. Razor: Omniverse First Appearance: TBA Appearance Ansley now wears a short-sleeved shirt with a picture of sea life. She wears navy shorts. She wears navy sneakers and eyeliner. Powers and Abilities She has no powers, except for normal human abilities. Chaos Assembly Favorite Chaos Assembly Subdimension: ''River Rapids'' Appearance Ansley now wears a short-sleeved shirt with a picture of the Sea Dragonet, Tsunami. She wears navy shorts. She wears navy sneakers and eyeliner. Powers and Abilities In the real world she has no powers, except for normal human abilities. In Chaos Assembly, she has her powers from Razor: Miraculous plus more: * Hydrokinetic Constructs - Ansley can turn water into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. * Hydro-Telekinesis - Ansley is able to encapsulate or grasp matter with water in order to manipulate it. ** Hydrokinetic Flight '- Ansley can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of water. ** '''Hydrokinetic Surfing '- Ansley controls the water in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities they otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment. * 'Viscosity Manipulation '- Ansley can manipulate viscosity: the resistance of fluids to a change shape, influencing spraying, injection molding, and surface coating. * 'Tidal Wave Generation '- Ansley can call forth huge water waves to crash down at her targets, washing everything away in a powerful torrent. Note that various fluid elements can be used to generate the tidal wave, including lava, sand and blood. * 'Water Attacks '- Ansley can release/use water to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * 'Water Detection '- Ansley can sense the presence of water and possibly gain detailed information about the water she is sensing, including the amount/size of water she is sensing and whether it is hidden. * 'Water Generation '- Ansley is able to generate water. ** 'Flood Creation '- Ansley can create floods. * 'Water Pressure Generation '- Ansley is able to generate/increase water pressure, allowing her to create pressure in underwater conditions to crush their opponents and impede their actions. * 'Water Purification '- Ansley can clean/purify water, cleansing it of any pollution and toxins that may exist in it and rendering it safe for consumption (if fresh water) and habitation. * 'Water Separation '- Ansley can separate massive amounts of water, such as a lake or an ocean, to open road on the bottom for safe travel. * 'Water Solidification '- Ansley can solidify water by causing the loose molecules to come together, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. * 'Water Walking '- Ansley can walk or run on the surface of water by literally defying the surface tension and can move across the surface of water as easily as she would be able to move on land. * 'Whirlpool Generation '- Ansley can generate whirlpools. * '''Regeneration: '''When games aren't in play, if Ansley gets killed in Chaos Assembly, she can respawn unlimited times. If games are in play, if Ansley gets killed in Chaos Assembly, she can respawn up to 5 times. If she loses her life, she could be out of the game or stuck in her bunk for the duration of the rest of the game. '''Appearances: * Welcome to Chaos Assembly (first appearance) * ''Water Wars ''